Mysteries Begin
'Mysteries Begin '''is the tenth episode of the first season. It is the tenth episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on January 13th, 2019. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis Things take a darker turn as Diesel 10's wrath lurks closer... Plot On the mainland, Diesel 10 plans his invasion with the members of his gang. Diesel and Salty are adamant about the plan, trying to convince Diesel 10 to wait, but he doesn't listen. After some coercion, Diesel agrees to go with them to Sodor. On Sodor, the engines make a plan to evacuate all of the human citizens of Sodor, including the Hatts. Once everyone arrives at Knapford Docks, the plan starts in motion. Lance spots Katie in the crowds, and the two teens talk for short while, with Katie telling him about how she witnessed Diesel 10 murder a tank engine firsthand. After a bit, Lance's father calls him away, and he leaves. Elsewhere at the Docks, a woman named Melissa complains about riding in Bertie, while her son is ecstatic about it. Bertie is insulted by her remarks, and sulks. Roger, her husband, Keith, and Percy's crew, Jim and Daniel, are eventually able to get her on board, but not before she makes a sly remark about how Percy could have been killed back in that accident. Everybody but Percy's crew boards the bus after that. Nearby, Charles is talking with his official assistant, Ren. The younger man offers to retrieve some important files from Charles' office before they leave, and he walks off. Stephen comes up with the other Hatts, calling Ren a "suck up". Amanda scolds him, and he sheepishly apologizes. He walks away awkwardly, while Bridget goes to check up on Kaite and her family. Amanda and Charles share a romantic moment, he promises that when this is all over, they'll go onto the ocean in a sailboat for a secluded romantic evening. She looks forward to that very much, and the two leave. Later on, Charles addresses the engines, bidding them good luck, and with that, he, his family, and the Olteras drive away, leading the evacuation caravan. With the engines now alone, they begin to discuss how to stop the diesels. Suddenly, James shows up. He shows surprise at seeing Henry return, then offers a quick apology for what he did at the sheds. Most of the engines accept, and then a plan is made. Henry, Gordon, Thomas, and James head out to look for Diesel. Stepney calls after them to be safe. As evening comes, James suggests that he and Thomas go a separate way, to cover more ground. Gordon and Henry continue straight, while James leads Thomas down a smaller track. On the mainland again, the diesels are prepped and ready to make their way to Sodor. At the back of the group, Diesel, Den, and Salty quietly talk. Both Salty and Den are staying behind, while Diesel is still going with them. The three of them make a pact, saying if they get the chance, they will be making a run for it, far away from Diesel 10 and his gang, officially declaring that they are no longer evil. Night has fallen, and James continues to lead Thomas down the abandoned branchline. Thomas grows suspicious, but follows James anyway. Not much later, they arrive at an abandoned dockside. Thomas turns around on a turntable and confronts James, revealing that he knew what James' true intentions were. James becomes furious, going on a rant about how everyone overlooks him for the "number one engine". Then, the red engine lunges at Thomas. The two struggle, until Thomas is able to push James away. Seeing red, Thomas banishes James from Sodor, so the tender engine backs away without another word. From another line, Percy comes out, shocked at what just happened. Thomas tries to explain, but Percy stops him, already understanding. The two engines then head home towards the Docks. Unknown to them, or any of the steam engines, Diesel 10 and his diesel gang have arrived at the Vicarstown Bridge. They stare onto Sodor menacingly, preparing to move in at any second. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Diesel * Stepney * Arthur * Molly * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 10 * 'Arry * Bert * Splatter * Dodge * Jeremy * Den * Theodore * Salty * BoCo * Mavis * Charles Topham Hatt * Bridget Amanda Hatt * Stephen Topham Hatt * Amanda Hatt * Lady * Katie Oltera * Roger Feldman * Daniel Bates * Jim * Ren * Lance McClain * Miguel McClain * Melissa Hutch * Ryan Hutch * Keith Hutch * Bertie * Edward ''(No Lines) * Emily (No Lines) * Rosie (No Lines) * Duck (No Lines) * Bill (No Lines) * Ben (No Lines) * Seth Oltera (No Lines) * Joshua Oltera (No Lines) * Violet (No Lines) * Jake (No Lines) * Cranky (No Lines) * Charlie (Corpse) Locations * Mainland Scrapyard * Knapford Docks * The Main Line * Kirk Ronan Branchline * Vicarstown Bridge Deaths * None Soundtracks * Hummie Mann - "Lily & Patch" * Kevin MacLeod - "Fluffing A Duck" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "Short Lived Hope" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 2 - "Where To" * Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 OST - "Alicia vs A Walker" * The Walking Dead Season 2 OST - "The End Of Innocence" Trivia * First appearance of Lance McClain. * First appearance of Miguel McClain. * First appearance of Melissa Hutch. * First appearance of Ryan Hutch. * First appearance of Keith Hutch. * First appearance of Ren. * First appearance of Jim. * First appearance of Daniel Bates. * Last appearance of Charlie. (Corpse) * Last appearance of James. (Unknown) * First mention of Rusty. * This episode is now the longest episode of the series, beating "Dishonor" by over 5 minutes. Goofs/Errors * Jeremy's first line of dialogue cuts off the word "me" at the end. * When Thomas and Percy puff away at the end of the episode, the track that Percy came from ends in a dead end. Episode List Category:Episodes